Pirates of the Overrated
by SupahMan14
Summary: Kirsten finds herself on an island wearing naught but a dress and bodice, wondering where she is, having brought all of her technology with her, she goes on an adventure to find out- stumbling across many ships and seas, traveling everywhere for the sake of an unknown destination. !Warning! Rape, foul language, and epic shit! Do not read if not mature :) Mainly Barbossa/OC


Chapter 1- Overrated bearings-

I woke up groggily, blinking a few times to make sure I was seeing straight. For a second I thought that the view I had of the forest trees above was comforting, but then I realized it was far too different from my own bedroom ceiling made up of a white plaster. I panicked. Turns out jumping off of a low tree branch wasn't a good idea. I hit the ground with a thud, groaning and lying there for a minute or two before deciding getting back up on my feet would be my best bet at survival. I had no recollection from the day before. I only knew I was in a forest, I had a backpack, I was wearing a dress and bodice, and I was probably screwed. I looked down at my apparel, not recalling why the hell I had a dress on in the middle of the woods. As I took note of my surroundings, I checked my backpack. I found my iPod, a flashlight, my phone- which had no bars- some Granola bars, a lot of rope, two fuzzy blankets that were dirty, some really nice headphones, batteries (probably for the flashlight), and a few apples. I sighed, at least I had my iPod, I couldn't live without it. But just then I realized that I had no iPod charger, and panicked- again. Why would I bring my iPod charger anyway? Just then I checked in a few other pockets, I found my laptop case, which meant I had my laptop, and that meant I probably brought my iPod charger. I laughed. I just couldn't live without my technology, could I? Placing everything in their original spots, I put the backpack on and looked around. No compass, Kirsten? I asked myself, mentally smacking my face. I was horrible at directions, I could barely tell left from right at times. I could probably just die from the irony of it all. Just then I heard a noise, and crouched down low. I wanted to be all badass and say, who's there? really dramatically, but then I remembered they only did that in the movies to look cool, and plus they had scripts to follow, and they would probably never say that in real life, so I just stuck with being silent. Really, I was about ready to scream and run, due to my overwhelming fear, but I decided being hunted was better than being chased. If I was even being hunted. The noise stopped, but that only made me ten times more frightened, and I just wanted to close my eyes and open them in my room, as if it were all a dream, but I couldn't, and it sucked. The noise started up again, but only this time, it was behind me, and I only heard it for a split second before the world went black.

I woke up once again, groggy and disoriented, groaning due to my major headache. Everything was happening very quickly, and I barely even noticed when the door to my "room" opened. Trying to get up was a bad idea, since the dude in the room thought that I was trying to escape or some random shit. As I sat up he ran over, pushing me back down and I screamed. Who was he to touch me, anyway? Well, then again he did knock me out. "You aren't much of a gentleman." I found myself mumbling, receiving a grunt. "Luv, if I were a gent, I wouldn't be a pirate." The strange man responded. His voice was very odd, he sounded kind of like a Brit, but I could kind of hear what he meant by pirate- wait... "Pirate!?" I yelled, jumping up and running to the other side of the room- away from him. He looked hot, though, now that I was looking at him directly. "Miss I'd feel a helluva lot better if you'd get some rest." He said, motioning towards the bed. I looked between him and the bed, and decided I'd make a run for it. As I jumped forward and shoved him, I kicked the door open and ran into the small hallway, running out of the door and onto the deck. I gasped when I realized I was on a ship, not noticing before. Men working around the ship hardly gave me glances, continuing with their business, and for that I was grateful. I looked around, almost choking when I seen the island I was on- in the distance. Running over to the railing my heart skipped a beat, Like hell if I have to stay on this goddamned ship! I tripped over my feet, roughly hitting my abdomen on the railing, but leaning over the railing nonetheless, I felt my heart drop into my stomach. No... I had to hold back my tears, letting out a silent sob as I held my arm over my mouth and nose. I was stuck here, with all these men? I definitely couldn't swim the distance between the ship and the island, so I had no choice. Suddenly, two rough arms wrapped around my waist, turning me to face the man and lifting me over his shoulder. "Let me go!" I screamed, kicking my legs and flailing my arms around. The man bounced me on his shoulder, digging his shoulder into my stomach and making me gasp. Yeah, I decided to stay quiet after that little stab of pain. I watched silently as he walked back into the hallway, but entered a different door and sat me down on a different bed. He walked over to a table to grab what looked like alcohol. This man was different from the one in my cabin when I woke up. He had a bigger hat, for instance. Maybe he was the captain? He was definitely way older, though. He looked to be about in his mid-forties, maybe? I shifted uncomfortably on the bed, looking around the room and coming to the conclusion that this was that man's cabin. He drunk the drink slowly, setting it down and leaning on the table for a moment. I had half the mind to run out, but something about this man made me stay. "What were ye' doin' alone on that island?" He asked, revealing his thick "pirate" accent. He didn't look back at me, though, he waited for me to answer patiently. "I don't remember." I choked out, not noticing how dry my throat was until I just talked. He turned to me with a drink in his hand, and held it to me. "That will only make it worse.." I trailed off, looking away from the drink. "It's water, lady." He deadpanned, making me blush at my mistake. "T-thanks.." I gratefully grabbed the drink, downing it in one go and coughing a little. Holding the glass in both hands, I looked down at it. "Are ye' harmed?" The man asked roughly, looking out the window in his cabin. "N-no." I stammered, remembering the stab of pain I felt only a few moments ago on his shoulder. I waited for him to speak, staring at the back of his head. He looked at me, and I gasped, looking away quickly. I can't believe I made a big deal out of that... But truthfully, I was genuinely afraid of this man. He was a pirate, an unpredictable, monstrous, pirate. By the look in his eyes, he was experienced, and very, very ticked off. I had no clue what I did to make him mad, but he might just look like that all the time, I had to remind myself. He walked over to me and sat both of his hands on either side of my body, leaning close to my face. I smelt the alcohol on his breath and shuddered, reminding myself that he might be drunk. "You lied to me." He ground out, looking into my eyes. I held my breath. He leaned closer to my face, "Are ye' afraid?" He barely whispered, making me shut my eyes. "Yes." I answered simply, letting my breath out when he moved away. "Aye, Sparraw' take the lass to er' quarters." He yelled, making me jump slightly. The same man from this morning came in, holding his hand out towards me. "Milady." He said, waiting for me to come with him. Standing up, I set my hand softly on top of his, letting him lead me back to my room. He let me in and closed the door softly, barely saying goodnight. I sat down on my bed, looking around my almost empty room, and my eyes stopped on my backpack. I stood up slowly, walking over to my backpack and taking my iPod out. So, on my iPod I do these little recordings, whether it be voice recordings, video recordings, or I even record my feelings and funny moments on my notes. I started a video recording. "Okay, guys. This is so fucked up- I've been taken by.. Pirates.. I don't know what they want- more or less if they even want anything. But if they do- granted it won't be something I'll wanna give away. I seriously don't know what to do... I just wanna die." I finished, ending the vlog with a small scoff. I added this strange event to my notes, too. I looked at one of my notes, "Diary- Love life" and then I remembered, _I have a boyfriend. I have family, I have friends, I go to highschool. What will people think? How long have I been gone?_ Endless thoughts flooded my brain, rendering me unable to respond to the knock on my door. I didn't even hear it until the door busted open, revealing the man I seen earlier. "I knocked but ye' didn't respond, is somethin' wrong?" He asked, looking at me angrily. I just stared at the wall, lost in thought, before I regained my senses and slowly looked at him. "How long have I been aboard this ship?" I questioned him, furrowing my brows in confusion. "About two days, mate. Why?" He put his hands on his hips, looking at me strange. "I.. just wanted to know." I answered, remembering who I was talking to, and immediately looked away. I heard the door click and pulled my iPod out again. "What is that?" He asked, making me jump, because I thought he left when I heard the door click. He walked beside me and leaned over, scowling at the bright screen. "It's an iPod." I said bluntly, raising one eyebrow. "An iPod?" He repeated, looking between me and the screen. "A hand-held device that requires Wifi to search the internet. It also has downloadable apps, cool little devices that are useful, and is able to record and take video." I explained, rolling my eyes. He didn't look like he understood, but he stopped asking questions. "Whats your name?" I suddenly asked, looking into his coal-black eyes. "Barbossa. The man from before is Jack." Was his reply, and I nodded. "I don't believe I caught yer' name, either, Miss." He responded, raising an eyebrow. "Kirsten." I answered, deciding my throat hurt worse than before. "Well, Miss Keerst'n, welcome to the Black Pearl." He added, standing up all confident and shit. I looked at him, letting my eyes wonder his face. He was handsome, for being old. 'How old are you?" I heard myself asking him. He loomed above me, looking at me like I was some kind of dessert. "Age doesn't mean anything, unless yer' plannin' on countin'." He said, scowling at me. I didn't fully understand what he meant, but I shrugged off the insecure feeling that stuck in my stomach. Barbossa then walked up to me, reaching out to grasp my chin between his grimy fingers. "Yer' sure a pretty lass, how old ye' be?" He asked me back, raising an eyebrow. "Hey, age doesn't matter unless you're planning on counting, right?" I countered, raising an eyebrow as well when he sighed. "Yer' a handful, luv." He answered, releasing my chin and walking over to my backpack, kicking it slightly. "We found you sleepin' in that branch- reckoned you were lost or somethin'." He admitted, looking at me and leaning back on the wall. "I was sleeping on a freaking branch. You probably didn't even think I was lost. It probably didn't even cross your mind." I deadpanned, rolling my eyes once he scoffed. "Believe what you want, lass." He told me, walking towards the door and heading out. I sighed. This is what I'm going to be stuck with? I thought as I drifted off to sleep.

_I jumped when I felt something brush my shoulder, looking around and then jumping further down the bed and turning around to inspect the "crime scene" further. My eyes landed on a giant black spider and I screamed, leaping across the room and crying out. Another one was behind me, and it jumped on my shoulder. I screamed once again. "NO!" I shouted at the top of my lungs as another one came down from the ceiling to land on my hand. More and more spiders invaded my space, climbing atop me, and suddenly, I felt sharp pains all over my body, screeching before I seen small spiders come from within a small crack in the ceiling. I screamed harder, but the spiders went into my mouth, running down my throat and making me cough and sputter. I screamed until my throat hurt, and then everything went black._

I sat up with a scream, panting heavily once I realized it was all a dream. "Oh lord..." I cried out, tears coming from my eyes quickly, as if it were a race to my chin. Barbossa and Jack came running into my room, looking around for a threat as I curled up in the bed. They were both armed with swords, sheathing them when they realized it was a nightmare. Barbossa came over to me, hands on his hips. "You damn near woke me whole crew up, lass, what blasted torture did you go through to make up a noise louder than the howling winds of a storm?!" He yelled, not helping with my emotional state nearly as much as I had expected. "Spiders.." I choked out, shuddering at the word. "Speak louder, mate, yer' talkin' as if you'd seen a-" "Spider!" I yelped, as I looked over and seen a spider that looked similar to the ones in my nightmare. I whimpered as Jack went over and swatted it with his bare hand. "Better?" Jack asked, walking back over to me. "Listen, luv, I think I understand the concept of your fear of spiders, but yer' traveling with the most dreaded pirates of the seas, spiders aren't yer' worry." Jack finished, making me glare at him. "I can't just not be afraid of spiders." I mumbled, looking at the wall. "Well, lass, whatever the problem is, solve it on yer' own. I'm tried." Barbossa yawned, showing his rotting teeth and looking at me with lidded eyes. "Okay.." I answered, allowing them to walk out of my room and close the door. "Wow, Kirsten. You're so freaking weak." I scolded myself, flushing over the fact that they had seen me crying over a spider. I laid back down and closed my eyes, yearning for a good nights sleep, and thats just what I got.

The next morning I woke up, but not in my bed. I was in a very thin nightgown and I was also being carried by none other than Barbossa. He was carrying me bridal-style, and I decided to act like I was still asleep. But the only thing I wondered was, how did I get this nightgown on? I was wearing negligee that was made up of a very sheer blue nylon, the ruffles on this nightgown fled from my collarbone, making it's way around to my back to make a V, revealing some of my back and my collarbone. The dress reached to my toes, if I were standing up. But since I was being carried, with dress flowed around my feet, dangling uselessly, and ever so softly blowing in the wind. I realized I was only wearing Victoria's Secret bra and panties, and turned several shades of crimson when I realized that either Barbossa, or Jack had changed me in my peaceful slumber. (A/N: This is the nightgown I did my best to describe.)

I yawned, covering my mouth graciously as I shook my head, observing my surroundings more now that he knew I was awake. "Barbossa, what am I wearing?" I asked, looking more at the beautiful nightgown. "Yer' wearing a nightgown, Miss Keerst'n." He answered roughly, continuing walking. "Where are we?" I worried, looking around to find us on a beach, walking towards the Black Pearl. "Nowhere ye' have to worry yerself' about, Miss." He excused, continuing on his way. "Wheres the crew?" I asked, becoming more worried every second. "In the forest, I reckon." He answered again, not showing any impatience from my questions. From the way he looked at me, it was as if he expected more questions. "Why are we going back to the ship?" I asked, looking around in a more frightened manner. "You don't remember?" Barbossa commented, making me stop dead cold in my panic. "Remember what?" I asked, looking into his eyes, only to be answered by a bright light, and then I was back in my bed. "Woah.." I mumbled, sitting up slowly and rubbing my itching eye. That was some major mindfuck... I thought, yawning and stretching. As my hands reached far up, I felt a cold metal thing press up against my wrist. I would have jerked my hand back down, if it weren't handcuffed to a wooden beam. I heard the click and my heart dropped. "_What the hell_?!" I yelled, pulling on the chains. "Captain's orders, Miss." The unfamiliar man said, walking back out as he had walked in. I scowled wondering how long he had been watching me sleep. I suddenly heard a loud shattering glass, and wondered what it was momentarily before I scoffed and lowered myself back down to my bed, leaving my arms stretched high in the air. This will start to hurt, eventually.. I thought bitterly, cursing Barbossa in my mind. Just as I thought that, Barbossa marched in, a sly smile on his rugged face. "Speak of the devil." I muttered under my breath, rolling my eyes as he asked me how I was. "Well, I was fine, until you had your crew handcuff me to this _goddamned_ beam." I spat, scowling at him. "Oh now, now. Ye' will be fed and nurtured, but for now-" He smiled sickly, "Yer' me prisoner." My jaw dropped, his what? "Excuse me?" I asked, furrowing my brows. "Here," He added, holding an apple to my bottom lip. "Eat." He grinned happily, waiting for me to bite the apple. Instead, I sat there glaring at him hatefully. He frowned when he realized I wouldn't eat it. "Fine." He snarled, throwing the apple at my backpack. "Save it for later, then." he finished, storming out of the room. I stared after him in disbelief. How is he upset? He is the one who had me handcuffed to this wooden beam, he is the one who got in my face because he caused me pain. I growled, pulling harder on the handcuffs, making the wooden beam crack slightly. Bemused, I pulled harder, getting a satisfying crunch from the beam. I smiled happily, continuing to break down the fucking wooden beam. As soon as I heard some cracks and pops from the splintered wood, I knew all I had to do was pull one more time, but something made me stop- and not just something, but a plan. A really, _really_ good plan.

Barbossa's POV

I paced in my cabin, thoughts of Kirsten recurring no matter what wench I thought of. I knew she'd want to get off this ship at one point- hell, our next stop was Tortuga, she'd want to walk off this ship and never come back, and I couldn't have that, now could I? "Master Koehler," I yelled, watching as the buff man came in, standing firm and confident. I always admired Koehler, he was a good man. "Go into Miss Keerst'n's chambers and cuff her to the closest thing in the proximity." I ordered, receiving an odd look from the man, but nonetheless, he did as told. I waited until I heard her voice. "_What the hell_?!" I had to laugh, though. Drinking my rum, I wondered exactly if what I did was a good choice. To hell with it. I thought, throwing the remainder of the alcohol at the wall, and being satisfied when it split into a million shards at my feet. I turned around, holding the green apple in my hand and making my way to her room. I couldn't say my intentions were innocent, but I could say that it was too early to try anything. As I made my way in she glared at me, muttering something under her breath. "How ye' be doin', lass?" I asked, uncharacteristically cheery. "Well, I was fine, until you had your crew handcuff me to this goddamned beam." She spat at me, and I had to refrain from wincing. I had that coming. "Oh now, now. Ye' will be fed and nurtured, but for now-" I started, smiling evilly, "Yer' me prisoner." I finished as I watched her jaw drop. She looked unhappy, but it was worth the reaction. "Excuse me?" She asked, obviously surprised. I wasn't. I held the apple out towards her lips, "Here," I offered, "Eat." Smiling at her, I waited for a moment before her hateful glare let me know she wasn't going to eat the apple. I frowned in disappointment. "Fine." I said, angry that she was so stubborn. I threw the apple at her backpack, watching it bounce off the ground and roll into the corner of the room. "Save it for later, then." I stormed out, walking into my cabin and grabbing another bottle of rum. I walked over and sat on a nearby chair, imagining in my sick, twisted head what it would be like if she came in here and gave me a lapdance. I imagined that scenario for god knows how long before a knock came to the door. It scared the hell out of me, and I looked down to make sure my little friend didn't misunderstand my situation. He didn't. I stood slowly, walking over to the door and yanking it open. "Whaddya need?" I asked, looking at Ketchum. "That girl says she needs you, Cap'n." Ketchum said, gesturing to the door a few down from mine. "Aye, thank ye' lad." I said, motioning for him to go as I walked up to the door and opened it.

Kirsten's POV

He walked in, putting his hands on his hips after he closed the door. "Ye' needed me, lass?" He asked me, raising an eyebrow. "I-I'm sorry for my behavior before..." I trailed off, leading him on. "I'm actually-.. I'm actually really hungry." I said, startling him. He didn't seem to know I'd say that- which was a good thing. I let my mouth hang open slightly as he looked between me and the abandoned apple on the floor. "Please.. Captain.." I said, letting my voice become thicker than I might of actually liked. "Please.. feed me." I said, turning red from embarrassment. He did a double take of the situation, standing still and staring at me for a moment before getting the apple from the ground and walking over to me. "I knew you'd come to your senses, Miss Keerst'n." He said huskily, leaning in to give me the apple. I was freaking out on the inside, but on the outside I maintained a calm demeanor. As I bit down on the juicy fruit, some of the liquid dripped down my chin, and I could have sworn I seen something in Barbossa's eyes that I'd never seen before, but I stopped myself from thinking too much about it. As he pulled away the fruit, he leaned in, looking from my eyes to my lips, and my heart stopped. As he leaned closer and closer, I forgot the plan more and more. I cursed him for being a man, because in that moment, he was irresistible. Barbossa leaned closer and closer, until our lips barely touched, and I felt sparks course through my veins. When our lips met, they molded together as if we were made for each other. As the kiss led on, it became more and more passionate, and he wrapped his big hands around my waist, pulling me closer to him. I could feel myself getting hotter, the room was spinning, I couldn't think straight. I was in a magical place, and nothing could take me out of it.. Crack. Except for that, maybe. I watched in horror as the beam hit Barbossa in the head, knocking him unconscious. I, too, fell from the ceiling and hit my head on the wall. Just, not as hard. I looked over at Barbossa, sighing and searching in his pockets for the key. Just as I reached for his front pockets of his pants, his hand came to my wrist, making me gasp. "Just whaddya think yer doin', Miss Keerst'n?" Barbossa sat up slowly, making eye contact with me as he raised an eyebrow. I couldn't speak as he looked down at my hand on his thigh. I gulped, blinking myself out of the trance I was in. "N-nothing!" I hurriedly responded, trying to pull my hand away. He held onto it with a death grip. "Ye' think I'll just let ye' go that easy, lass?" He questioned, pushing me down so that he was on top of me. "Just lettin' ye' know, ever since that curse lifted I' been awfully horny." He laughed heartily at my horrified expression. "Stop!" I yelled as he tugged at the strings of my bodice. "Listen, Miss Keerst'n, from the beginnin' of when ye' set foot on me ship, I was plannin' on takin' advantage of yer' small body." He grinned, showing off his unimpressive rotting teeth and dirty face, almost confidently. I looked to the side as he leaned forward to kiss me again. "Oh come on, lass, ye' know ye' enjoyed me lips on yers'." He reminded me, making me flush a fiery crimson. "Please, Barbossa.." I begged, pleading with him as he looked thoughtful for a second. "I'm disinclined to acquiesce to your request." Barbossa spat, chucking when he saw my bemused expression. "Means no."

_I turned away from the grinning man in the bed, curling up and allowing a tear to crawl down my cheek. I understood why it didn't want to be in my body- I didn't want to be my body. If I could escape this body, I would. I felt disgusted, violated, dirty. I felt the bed move, and turned to look at him getting up, putting his britches back on as he turned around and smirked at me. I turned away quickly, letting a few more tears slip down my cheek. Soon enough, after a bit of hearing him shuffle around the room, I heard the door open and then close. He locked it. I scoffed, jumping up and running towards the window, looking into the moonlit sea. I only prayed we would get to land soon- but, until then, I would have to settle with these.. "arrangements." As he so called them. I scowled, remembering the words he told me only moments before the rape. "I love you" he'd said, "I want to protect you." he'd promised, leading me to believe him. I didn't believe him anymore. I walked around the cabin for a bit, recognizing every inch of the dirty room, as they were the only things I would look at as he so rudely violated me. I had refused to look him in the eyes, and he was okay with that. I heard the heavy footsteps coming towards the room a little while later, and I instantly froze in fear. Only did I breath a sigh of relief when they thudded right past the occupied chambers, leaving me in solitude for a little bit longer. I hated myself, I hated him, I hated everything. I had remembered when I first packed for the trip out to Tortuga, Packing all of my technology, my parents had laughed- seeing as they didn't have any outlets in Tortuga. But the biggest twist in my story had been the time traveling machine in our basement. Something I had been working on for almost all the fifteen years of my life. I smiled as I thought about the magnificent machine, envisioning it in my head. I went back many years, to the times of pirates and kings and queens. Before I could think about it anymore, though, a strange crew member came into the cabin, handing me a dress and bodice, and then walking out, uttering a simple "Wear it." I looked from the door to the dress, deciding being half nude was worse than wearing the dress._

_Several days over, I heard the men chattering from inside the cabin about an island in the distance. I couldn't see it, due to my window being in the back of the boat, but I could only imagine what it looked like. I was tired of being patient, though the island was only a short distance away. I grabbed all of my belongings, putting them in the backpack I had brought with me from the start. As soon as we got close enough to the island that the waters were clearer and more of a cyan color, I risked the window, landing with a splash in the waters and swimming as far away as I could to the other side of the island. The dress and bodice were hard to maneuver in, but I had no other clothes, due to my clothes from several days ago being ripped to shreds. As soon as I made shore, I ran as fast as I could to the woods, which unfortunately was not very fast. I made sure that Captain Hawk and his crew were far behind me, checking behind me every so often just out of fear. As I ran through the woods I wished I had never came here, resulting in a slight headache out of wondering how it all happened, anyhow. I suddenly felt cold, slowing down to a steady walking pace. I wondered whether or not they had known I was gone yet, and I only hoped they wouldn't search for me out here. I came across a small opening in my trek, having my eyes settle upon a low branch that looked large enough to hold me, but high enough that they would not see me in the night, seeing as the sun was kissing the earth in an explosion of purples and pinks, ranging from light blues to striking oranges. I almost admired the beautiful scene in the distance before I tore my gaze away to set up my makeshift camp. I had no time to make fire, but I was awfully hungry, so I tore an apple I had found in Captain Hawks cabin out of my bag, eating it hungrily. It was a bright green apple, and it reminded me of someone I couldn't quite identify at the moment. Seeing as the sun had rid of itself due to the moon making an appearance, I quickly climbed the small length of the tree to the branch I had set my eyes on not to long ago, and laid my backpack under my head as I watched the trees sway with a gentle breeze. I fell asleep unknowing of what I'd do the next day, but only having the hope of a child that this was all a horrible dream._

I stared at Barbossa, mortified, as he only shared a confused expression at my hidden revelation. "Lass?" He identified, reminding me that this was not a dream, but an awakening. I sat up hurriedly, seemingly forgetting the Captain's true intentions for the moment, and stared at the clock that ticked every once in a while, not enough to annoy the beholder of the room, but just enough to remind them that time was still ticking, not all had paused, not everything had fell apart. Life was going on normally for others, going to school -for my century- playing on their laptops and iPods, laughing with their friends and families, being loved, and loving back. I missed Luke, my boyfriend, I missed Katie and Keira, my sisters, I missed my parents, my grandparents, my friends, my life. I instantly broke into tears at this remembrance of only pain and sorrow. They never gave up on me, they never would, I knew. I could tell by the emotions swimming on their faces when I left, they knew I would return, even if I did not. I only had to see their faces to bring back the determination I brought here and lost so quickly. I only had to remind myself every so often, like the clock, that time was still ticking- they were still there. My mother once told me that if I ever gave up, to remind myself of something or someone important in my life, and I would find it easier to move on, again. I remembered these words at the tip of my tongue, reciting them as if they were a chant. Barbossa only left the room, leaving me with my newfound revelation. For that- for him, I was grateful.

**Hey guys! Krissy here! I am so excited for this story to evolve! I feel like Kirsten doesn't know the whole story behind why she's there yet, but whats a story without a storyline? I hope you guys enjoyed this, because I certainly did :) Thanks for reading, and I hope I can update soon! Love mah bitches! **


End file.
